


Just A Glimpse at the Rest of Our Lives

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe knows Finn has never experienced many holidays. So for New Years he wants to show him something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Glimpse at the Rest of Our Lives

“Come on.” Poe kept a firm grip on Finn’s hand as the two made their way through D’Qar’s forest. The trees in this area were neither tall nor thick, keeping their path fairly lit by the moonlight. Sticking to the faded path and trying his best to avoid random roots and logs, Finn tried to figure out what was in the direction they were going.

He had just returned to their room to find the other man moving from place to place.While Finn grabbed a drink and began to exercise the muscles in his back he watched the other in silence. First Poe Picked up a data pad before leaving it after only a few minutes. He then rose from the corner of his bunk to move some clothes that had been abandoned in the corner of the room. After tossing them in their correct places his path had taken him to the kitchen, choosing to fiddle with some electronic device before losing interest in that too. Throughout it all he had continually glanced at the time on the wall. At some point it hit the right time and he nodded to himself. Grabbing a sweater he tossed his old coat in Finn’s direction. “Lets go.”

Since then he had spoken only a few words. Something which was out of character for the pilot.

“Are we almost there?”

Squeezing his palm in reassurance, Poe turned to give him a quick smile. “Almost. Trust me your going to love it.”

Choosing to trust Poe’s judgement, Finn remained silent for the remaining steps. He had to stop abruptly to prevent himself from crashing into Poe. Not that he didn’t want to crash into him. He loved touching the other man for any reason. Poe was gorgeous by any standards and he knew how to say and do all the right things to make Finn feel important. Even now, months into their relationship he still got goosebumps whenever they kissed.

“Here.”

“It’s a field.” He looked around, not getting what he was suppose to see.

“Well yes it’s a field, but it’s what we’re gonna see from this field. Come on.” Stretching out the blanket he had been carrying, he lay down on his back. Needing no encouragement, Finn curled up beside him, laying his head on Poe’s chest.

“What am I going to see?”

“I don’t know if you got a chance to celebrate any holidays but in a few minutes it’s going to be the new galactic year. and i wanted it to be special.” He voice faded at the end. Even in the dark Finn could see the blush on his face when he glanced over.

“I knew, but it was like any other day. We didn’t really celebrate it. The most we did at base was say Happy New Year for a day.”He shrugged. Finn didn’t dwell on the things he had missed for most his life. What mattered was that he got to experience it all now, with his friends.”

“Well you can be sure it’s not like that here. Look.” Pointing to the distance they could see a small burst of light heading into the air. It looked like a large blaster jet had been shot upwards. But instead of fading out it blossomed into a shower of lights and sparks, the colors dancing across the sky.

This was an amazing sight for Finn. Color after color shot up, sometimes the sparks would spread outwards like a sphere. While other times it would make pictures and spell messages for the viewers. Time went on and soon the show ended with a large final moment. The whole sky lit up and to Finn it looked like a star battle with the lights. But it was beautiful, something a starfight would never be. As the last spark faded away he turned his head to Poe, arching up so he could slowly kiss the other man. He put all the things he couldn’t say or had trouble saying and hoped the other would understand. Breaking apart he lay down once more.

“Thank you. For this. I don’t need to be a Jedi to know this year is going to be better than the last.”

“Yeah? How so.”

“I got you.”


End file.
